Izbet y Piccolo 1 Ángel ciego
by Izbet46
Summary: Se acerca la fecha de la boda de Videl y Gohan, el día que la novia les presenta a la Madrina de Bodas, Videl y N 18 son secuestradas por un grupo de mujeres... y quienes van en su rescate son Piccolo e Izbet (personaje creado por mí).


Ha pasado el tiempo, Gohan y Videl están por casarse, ambos están sumergidos en los preparativos, faltan 15 días para la boda, Videl espera a la madrina de boda, ella eligió a quien le enseño artes marciales, Izbet, la entrenó hasta que tuvo 12 años. Luego se alejó de a poco de su vida, aunque sólo la ve pocas veces al año, Videl le tiene mucho cariño. A media mañana llega una mujer, unos 35 años, vestida de oscuro, en su cabello también negro que le llega a los hombros, se destaca un mechón blanco, Videl la ve y corre a abrazarla.

Videl: Por fin llegaste.

Izbet: Cuando te he dejado de cumplir una promesa.

Videl: Amigos… ella es Izbet, la madrina de la boda.

Todos se acercan a conocerla, y recién entonces se dan cuenta que usa un bastón, y tiene lentes oscuros. Es ciega. Milk y Bulma son las primeras en conversar con ella.

Milk: Soy la madre del novio, Milk.

Bulma: Y yo la mejor amiga de la familia del novio, Bulma.

Izbet: Un gusto, soy Izbet.

Bulma: ¿Tienes algo que ver con el Conglomerado HEAVEN…?

Izbet: Si, es una de mis empresas.

Bulma: He escuchado mucho sobre sus últimos adelantos en servo partes.

Y así siguen conversando, ya que el tema les apasiona a ambas. Luego deriva hacia la boda.

Izbet: Agradezco mucho a Videl haberme pedido ser su madrina de bodas. La quiero como si fuera mi hija - en eso grita - no es así Satán… sé que estas cerca, diría que por ese lado - apunta a un florero - sigues usando esa colonia barata…

Mr. Satán: Pensé que esta vez sí podría sorprenderte.

Gohan: ¿Qué fue eso?

Videl: Es una especie de juego, Papá siempre trata de sorprender a Izbet, y nunca lo logra, ella nació ciega y tiene muy desarrollados sus otros sentidos.

Izbet va a la casa por un poco de agua, Gohan quiere ayudarla, pero Videl lo detiene.

Videl: No la ayudes, le molesta mucho.

Gohan: Pero como llegará… - y ve como ella con ayuda de su bastón logra entrar a la casa, y una vez allí camina como si viera perfectamente.

Videl: Usa su bastón, y cuando ya está en casa, si no se cambian las posiciones, puede caminar sin problemas. Has escuchado del "Ángel Ciego".

Gohan: Si, es una luchadora ciega… ¿Es ella?

Videl: Sí, al final de su espectáculo pelea con 6 personas al mismo tiempo, hasta ahora nadie ha podido ganarle.

Gohan: Siempre pensé que ese tipo de cosas estaban arregladas.

Videl: Para nada.

Cuando Izbet vuelve de la casa, llega Piccolo.

Gohan: Mira Videl, llegó el Sr. Piccolo, aprovechemos que viene Izbet y los presentamos ¿Sr. Piccolo, cómo está? Permítame presentarle a la Madrina de la boda, Izbet.

Piccolo: Mucho gusto.

Izbet: El gusto es mío. Disculpen, pero Satán está impaciente por contarme la mejor parte de su lucha en el último torneo.

Transcurre la tarde, en un momento, Izbet trata de acercarse a Bulma, pero a pesar del cuidado que tiene y su bastón, tropieza y cae, Piccolo que está cerca trata de ayudarla, pero ésta al sentir una mano en su brazo lo rechaza, se levanta sola y sigue su camino.

Piccolo: Al menos debería dar las gracias.

Izbet: Gracias por nada

Videl: Lo siento mucho, Sr. Piccolo, a mi maestra le molesta mucho cuando la ayudan.

Piccolo: Hum…

En ese momento aparece una nave espacial de la que salen guerreras de diferentes razas, con una esmeralda en la frente, atacan y disparan hacía todas partes, los guerreros Z se preparan para defenderse, pero la líder aparece con una perla gigante en las manos que hace brillar, y todos los hombres caen inconscientes, menos Piccolo. Entre él, Videl, y N°18 (que deja a Marron con Bulma para que la cuide) empiezan a defenderse en el aire. En la tierra, Izbet empieza a luchar con las que quieren atacan a las mujeres y la niña, pero son muchas.

Bulma: Necesitamos ayuda acá, rápido.

N°18: Piccolo, ve a ayudarlas.

Él llega justo para parar un rayo que casi da en Milk, Bulma y Marrón. Las atacantes logran poner una esmeralda en la frente de Videl y N°18, e inmediatamente ellas quedan sin voluntad, y se las llevan en la nave. Todo fue tan rápido que los que quedan no pueden hacer nada. Ya pasada una hora que las guerreras se han ido, los guerreros Z no despiertan, en la televisión dicen que lo mismo pasa en todo el mundo (incluidos los niños). Piccolo lleva a sus amigos al templo para que los cuiden. Cuando vuelve de dejar al último, nuevamente se acerca una nave, igual a la anterior, pero ahora las mujeres que salen son todas de la misma raza, sin esmeraldas en la frente, físicamente igual a los humanos, pero con alas blancas en su espalda.

Comandante: Venimos en paz, estamos buscando unas renegadas de nuestro planeta.

Piccolo: Estuvieron acá, hicieron brillar una perla gigante, y todos los varones quedaron inconscientes, se llevaron a dos de nuestras amigas.

Comandante: Temíamos que pudiera pasar algo así, están secuestrando mujeres para su ejército - en eso sale una mujer vestida con una túnica celeste, todas las mujeres inclinan la cabeza.

Piccolo: ¿Quién es usted?

Sagrada Madre: Soy la Sagrada Madre del Pueblo Celestial.

Izbet: ¿El Pueblo Celestial? Yo soy Izbet, hija de Zurra.

Sagrada Madre: Así que tu madre vino a este planeta, donde está ella, nos serviría de mucho en este momento.

Izbet: Murió cuando yo nací.

Sagrada Madre: Entiendo - se da vuelta - Debemos volver, no lograremos atraparlas.

Izbet: Espera Sagrada Madre, déjeme ir con ustedes, una de las mujeres que se llevaron es como una hija, debo rescatarla.

Sagrada Madre: Lo siento, sabes que no puedes ir a nuestro planeta, prometo que intentaremos no dañar a las mujeres secuestradas en la batalla, si tu amiga sobrevive, la devolveremos. Vamos.

Izbet: Debo ir tras ellas para salvar a Videl.

Piccolo: Le toma el hombro - ¡Qué vas a hacer!

Izbet: Soltándose - Que te importa, no necesito a nadie, yo la traeré de vuelta.

En eso la voz del Kaiosama se escucha.

Kaiosama: Izbet, deja que Piccolo te acompañe, si las rebeldes ganan el dominio del Planeta Celestial, el universo estará en peligro, la joya que ellas portan es la perla de la sirena, que deja inconsciente a los varones, en ese planeta la líder de las renegadas la encontró, y la usa para tratar de tomar el control, luego de conquistar su mundo, planea seguir con toda la galaxia.

Izbet: ¿Quién eres? No te siento acá.

Kaiosama: Soy Kaiosama, dios de la galaxia del norte

Izbet: Si claro, y yo soy el conejo de pascua…

Kaiosama: No seas insolente, tú perteneces a una raza de extraterrestres, así y todo no puedes creer que haya más seres distintos en este universo.

Izbet: Será porque nunca HE VISTO nada así… - dijo con ironía - bien, irás conmigo grandote, pero sólo porque no quiero perder más tiempo en tonterías.

En eso llega Dende, que les trae dos semillas del ermitaño.

Dende: Lo siento, pero el maestro Karin no tiene más, es una lástima que hace tan poco se hayan usado las esferas del Dragón.

Piccolo: No te preocupes, gracias.

Izbet aprieta una parte del bastón, un rato después llega una nave. Marrón les pide que traigan de vuelta a su mamá. Ya en la nave, Izbet pone las coordenadas, y el viaje empieza.

Izbet: Demoraremos 5 días en llegar.

Piccolo: Que me puedes decir de tu pueblo.

Izbet: Ellos no son mi pueblo, yo nací en la tierra - desaparece por una puerta.

Kaiosama: (Sólo Piccolo lo escucha) Ellos son el pueblo celestial, creen en la perfección, y no se mezclan con otras razas, es lo único que puedo decirte. Por favor, Piccolo, trata de llevarte bien con ella, presiento que será importante para esta misión.

Piccolo: Gracias, intentaré no ahorcarla durante el viaje - sonríe.

Kaiosama: Les deseo suerte, veo que la necesitarán.

Se abre nuevamente la puerta, y aparece Izbet con un pantalón corto y una polera sin cuello y sin mangas, aprieta un par de sectores de la pared, y aparecen dos camas.

Izbet: ¿Dónde quieres dormir?

Piccolo: Me quedaré acá – se acomoda en posición de meditación.

Izbet hace desaparecer una cama y se acuesta. Piccolo piensa será un largo viaje. Al otro día él despierta con el ruido de Izbet que está preparando el desayuno. Ella hace salir del piso una mesa, y dos sillas, coloca todo.

Izbet: Ya grandote, sé que estas despierto, es mejor que comamos ahora…

Piccolo: Levantándose – Me llamo Piccolo, no grandote…

Izbet: Piccolo… quería pedirte que luego del desayuno, me enseñaras a volar, y concentrar el ki para atacar… Videl me contó y dijo que me entrenaría, pero no alcanzó.

Piccolo: Porque debería hacerlo, "ya que no necesitas ayuda de nadie".

Izbet: por un momento queda silenciosa… se arrodilla con la cabeza baja frente a Piccolo, con los puños apretados, y el rostro rojo - por… favor… puedes enseñarme…

Piccolo: Esta bien, pero levántate.

Izbet: Gra… cias… come ahora que todo está recién preparado - se sienta, para calmarse.

Piccolo: Gracias - sentándose - pero yo no como, sólo tomo agua.

Izbet: Que extraño… ahora que lo pienso, si la perla de la sirena deja inconsciente a todos los varones ¿Por qué a ti no te afectó?

Piccolo: No soy humano, soy del planeta Namek, allí no existen las mujeres.

Izbet: ¿Y cómo se reproducen?

Piccolo: El Gran Patriarca es el padre de todos, nacemos de un huevo que se expulsa de la boca… aunque yo nací en la tierra.

Izbet: silencio - verdaderamente me dejaste sin saber que decir… y eso es difícil. Te molesta si hablamos un poco mientras como, me ayuda a digerir rápido la comida… que tal es Gohan, Videl me contó que habías sido su maestro... - él le cuenta su historia, al terminar - ya pasó la hora tierna, recogeré todo y me prepararé para entrenar…

Al empezar a ordenar la mesa, uno de los hombros de la camiseta se suelta, y deja parte de su seno al aire, Piccolo no sabe si decirle o arreglarle la ropa, hizo dos o tres pequeños ademanes de acomodarla, tiene una gotita de sudor en la frente.

Piccolo: Cof… cof… es mejor que te arregles la ropa, se te soltó del hombro.

Izbet: Si vas a combatir con mujeres, debes dejar de complicarte por cosas así…

Esa jornada entrenan duro, aprende muy rápido, al terminar el día ya logra sentir el ki, hacer pequeñas esferas de energía, y mantenerse en el aire, pero siempre choca con algo.

Piccolo: Te vi moverte sin problemas en la Tierra, y acá chocas con todo… - le dijo al verla golpear una pared por enésima vez.

Izbet: El bastón me manda señales, así logró sentir si hay algo delante de mí, pero en el aire esta señal no se transporta bien, y no calculó las distancias.

Piccolo: Usa tus otros sentidos, dependes mucho de tu oído.

Ya al cuarto día de su rutina, en el desayuno, en vez que fuera Izbet quien le pregunte por él y sus amigos, Piccolo le pregunta…

Piccolo: Porque eres tan altiva, y soberbia con todos…

Izbet: Sé que todos me ven así. Cuando quede huérfana, todos me juzgaban sin conocerme, por eso me volví lo más fuerte e independiente que pude, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no sólo debía serlo físicamente, por eso cree el Conglomerado HEAVEN, y me volví una empresaria exitosa y temida… además... todos a quienes he querido han muerto, por eso sólo me tengo a mi misma. DEBO salvar a Videl, es la hija de la única amiga que he tenido en la vida.

Piccolo: Es difícil perder a tus seres queridos, si no amas a nadie, no hay dolor ni miedo a perderlos, pero tampoco cariño en tu vida - luego de un largo silencio entre ambos…

Izbet: Ya falta un día para llegar, no sé si nos dejaran quedarnos, allá son muy orgullosos de su raza, y sé que no querrán una mestiza ciega como yo - suspira con resignación - llegue a romper su perfección. Apenas bajemos, quédate al lado mío, y no digas nada, pase lo que pase.

Piccolo: No por ser todos iguales quiere decir que son perfectos.

En su interior Izbet siente que puede confiar en Piccolo, pero no logra olvidar que en el pasado, por eso, perdió al ser más importante de su vida. Al llegar al planeta del Pueblo Celestial, bajan al lado del palacio, todas las guardias les apuntan con sus armas, Izbet sale, y exige hablar con la Sagrada Madre:

Guardia: No puedes verla.

Izbet: Ni aunque quisiera, no podré VERLA nunca… - dice con ironía.

Guardia: avergonzada… - Quiero decir que no puedes ir a su presencia, no eres perfecta…

Izbet: Si no me llevas, dejare tu perfecto rostro como rompecabezas - Piccolo sonríe al escucharla

La Sagrada Madre aparece en una de las ventanas, y pide que los lleven a su presencia.

Izbet: Piccolo, puedes llevarme, por favor…

Ya en presencia de la Sagrada Madre.

Sagrada Madre: Sabes que no debes estar acá.

Izbet: Pero Sagrada Madre, quiero proteger a las terrícolas que trajeron las rebeldes, podemos ayudarles.

Sagrada Madre: Sé que toda ayuda es poca en este momento, pero serías un estorbo.

Izbet: Sagrada Madre ¿Y si logró vencer a alguna de tus guerreras?

Sagrada Madre: Está bien, hija mía, debo demostrarte tu error - Piccolo va a hablar, pero Izbet le aprieta el brazo, como recordándole lo que le dijo, a él le molesta que no le dirijan la palabra, pero supone que así como a Izbet, a él también lo consideran un ser imperfecto, sólo por ser distinto a ellos.

Cuando va a empezar la lucha, Izbet le pide a Piccolo que le describa el lugar lo más detalladamente posible, para hacerse una idea como es.

Piccolo: Sé que puedes ganarle.

Izbet: Llevó poco tiempo que aprendí a sentir el ki, cuando entrenó en la Tierra, tengo tiempo de aprender las ubicaciones de las cosas.

Piccolo: Ellas dependen de sus alas para volar y esos anillos como armas, piensa en que ventaja te da eso.

Piccolo se queda en un costado mirando, se le acerca Sagrada Madre.

Sagrada Madre: Ella tiene mucho espíritu, pero no puede ganar, por favor cuando pierda llévatela, no quiero que le pase nada malo, lo entiendes.

Piccolo: Es usted quien debe entender que a pesar de no ver, ella es igual o mejor que cualquiera de sus guerreras.

Sagrada Madre: ¿Le tienes mucha confianza, no?

Piccolo no dijo nada más, la pelea iba bien para Izbet, la otra guerrera va cansándose y se desespera al ver que no puede derrotar una ciega, se eleva y piensa atacarla por arriba, ya que su contrincante no tiene alas, ese es el momento que Izbet espera, sube y de una patada le quiebra un ala, ganando el combate.

Izbet: Ve Sagrada Madre, podemos ser de utilidad.

Sagrada Madre: Tal vez puedas quedarte, pero él no, lo siento.

Piccolo: ¿Por no ser perfecto? - pregunta con ironía.

Sagrada Madre: Porque no perteneces a nuestra raza… al menos ella es mestiza.

Izbet: Pero las rebeldes combatirán usando mujeres de otras razas.

Sagrada Madre: No porque ellas lo hagan, nosotros debemos imitarlas.

Entonces Izbet se acerca a ellos, y besa a Piccolo, lo toma del brazo como indicándole que no se mueva.

Izbet: se separa de él - Sagrada Madre, es mi esposo, por lo tanto, de alguna manera también pertenece a nuestro pueblo…

Sagrada Madre: Bueno querida, en esto eres igual a tu madre, tienes unos gustos muy… exóticos… es tarde, mañana temprano quiero conversar con ustedes, debo pensar. Guardia, llévelos a una habitación.

Todos inclinan sus cabezas, mientras Piccolo e Izbet siguen a la guardia, éste la mira con cara de asesino, y ella va como si no fuera con ella, total no ve nada,perosiente la mano de Piccolo que la tiene tomada muy fuerte, al dejarlos en la habitación, Izbet encuentra la cama.

Izbet: Piccolo ¿Qué lado prefieres? Yo pared, así no me caeré.

Piccolo: Porque diablos…

Izbet: Habla bajo, no quiero que nos oigan…

Piccolo: ¿Qué es eso que somos esposos? Me besaste.

Izbet: Si no lo hubiera hecho, no podré convencerlas que estamos casados. Eres el único aliado que tengo acá, no dejaré que te vayas del planeta. Vamos a dormir, si te ven fuera de la cama sospecharan, acuérdate de lo que dijo ese kaio no sé cuánto.

Piccolo: Kaiosama… bien.

Piccolo se acuesta al lado de ella, mirando al techo.

Izbet: Bueno cariño, hasta mañana, que duermas bien - le lanza un beso, le da la espalda, y se queda quieta inmediatamente…

Piccolo: Que facilidad para dormir.

La verdad es que no está dormida, sólo está pensando, en la noche Piccolo despierta al sentir unos sollozos.

Piccolo: ¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras? - al no tener respuesta la toma del hombro y la hace que se gire, ella se acurruca en el pecho de él.

Izbet: No lloró, nunca en mi vida he llorado, ni cuando murió papá, él me dijo que debía ser fuerte, y lo he sido siempre.

Piccolo la abraza, y espera que se calme.

Izbet: Lo siento mucho, nunca me había pasado algo así

Piccolo: ¿Tienes miedo?

Izbet: No a morir, sino a fallarle a Videl, a la niña que quedó en la tierra que espera que su madre vuelva con ella, a Gohan, a Satán… por primera vez en años no tengo el control de nada, si no fuera por lo que me enseñaste, no habría podido ganar la posibilidad de quedarnos.

Piccolo: No debes angustiarte, también estoy aquí.

Izbet: Hace tanto que no confió en nadie. Papá enfermó, y un vecino iba a ir a buscar un médico, era invierno, y vivíamos en el campo, lejos de la ciudad, había pasado una tormenta, no teníamos como comunicarnos, pasaban las horas y nada de ayuda, volvió diciendo que no había podido llegar a la ciudad, entonces yo salí a buscar ayuda, camine y camine, ya exhausta, llegue al hospital, pero cuando volvimos nada pudo hacerse, era muy tarde, si en vez de confiar en alguien más hubiera ido yo, papá todavía estaría vivo.

Piccolo: ¿Qué edad tenías?

Izbet: 6 años.

Piccolo: Eras una niña, no puedes sentirte responsable por su muerte, ya no puedes hacer nada por el pasado, trata de dormir.

De a poco en los brazos de Piccolo Izbet logra dormir tranquila. Por fin él logra entender porque es su forma de ser, ha construido una barrera, para tener todo en su control, recuerda lo que le contó en el desayuno en el viaje, a ella también la han juzgada sin conocerla, me hace acordar a mí, le acaricia el cabello, y dormita un rato. Al otro día, Sagrada Madre los llama a su presencia.

Izbet: Buenos días Sagrada Madre.

Sagrada Madre: Buenos días, he pensado mucho sobre ustedes, se les permitirá a ambos quedarse.

Izbet. Gracias Sagrada Madre.

Piccolo: Sagrada Madre ¿Cómo se puede despertar a los hombres?

Sagrada Madre: Debe destruirse la perla, es la única forma para que el hechizo se rompa, pero las renegadas la tienen muy bien custodiada, nadie puede acercarse.

Piccolo: Izbet y yo iremos al cuartel de las rebeldes a destruir la perla, así no será necesario luchar, y las vidas de quienes están secuestradas no correrán peligro.

Sagrada Madre: Crees que podrán, esposo de Izbet.

Piccolo: Me llamó Piccolo. Si Sagrada Madre, podemos.

Sagrada Madre: No sabemos mucho de la base rebelde, sólo que están en unas cuevas en un acantilado al lado norte del planeta, no puedo decirles nada más, en la noche los llevarán hasta allí ¿Qué armas quieren llevar?

Izbet: Ninguna, Sagrada Madre.

Sagrada Madre: Pero ellos tienen láser - entonces Izbet lanza un rayo de energía que deja una marca en el piso…

En la noche los llevan lo más cerca posible del acantilado.

Guardia: Bien, de aquí en adelante están solos - Piccolo antes de bajar se quita la capa y el turbante, dejando ver sus antenas… la mujer mira, mueve la cabeza y se va, él ayuda a Izbet en los primeros tramos.

Piccolo: Ahora deberás confiar en mí, siente mi ki, y sígueme.

Se internan en busca de la perla, entran sin ningún problema, esto es muy fácil piensa Piccolo.

Izbet: Piccolo ¿Sientes a Videl y N°18?

Piccolo: Si, están cerca.

Izbet: Aprovechemos y liberémoslas, así ellas nos ayudarán.

Piccolo: Humm…

Izbet: Por favor…

Piccolo: Esta bien.

Llegan a un salón inmenso en penumbras, donde hay cápsulas con mujeres dentro, todas quietas, de repente se prende la luz, Videl y N°18 están al lado de la líder de las rebeldes.

Líder: Veo que la información fue correcta.

Piccolo: Debí suponerlo, si hay un enemigo adelante, siempre habrá un traidor.

Líder: Sagrada Madre debe estar muy desesperada, cuando manda a dos seres como ustedes para luchar su pelea.

Izbet: Si eres tan perfecta, ven a pelear conmigo…

Líder: Se me ocurre una idea mejor, tú - apunta a Videl - mátala, y tú - a N°18 - destrúyelo.

Empieza el combate.

Izbet: No podré hacerlo.

Piccolo: Maldición, debes atacarla, no sólo defenderte.

Izbet: No puedo dañarla.

Piccolo: Debes detenerla.

Piccolo ya tiene suficiente tratando de contener a N°18. Videl la ataca, desesperando a Izbet que no quiere golpearla, ya cuando Videl va a pegarle nuevamente en el rostro, Izbet genera un escudo oscuro frente a ella, sus ojos se vuelven totalmente negros, y en su espalda aparecen alas, pero negras como las de un cuervo, lanza una ráfaga oscura de ki, que tira a todos al suelo, empieza a levitar, extiende su mano, las esmeraldas de Videl y N° 18 se despegan de su frente, en el aire explotan desapareciendo. Pero no fue sólo a ellas, sino a todas las secuestradas que ya están libres del control de la rebelde, sigue avanzando lentamente, de pronto la perla de la sirena aparece volando hacia Izbet, envuelta en una onda de oscuridad.

Izbet: No debió nunca despertar esto, ya nadie podrá PARARLO - con ese grito la perla de la sirena se hace mil pedazos.

Piccolo se da cuenta que la piel de Izbet se está abriendo en algunas partes, sangrando, incluso de sus ojos salen lágrimas rojas, su cuerpo empieza a consumirse rápidamente.

Piccolo: Detente, esto te está matando.

Izbet: Por un momento sus ojos se vuelven blancos, y con tristeza le dice - No puedo evitarlo, no sé cómo detenerlo - sus ojos vuelven a ponerse oscuros, todo empieza a temblar, las mujeres corren para salir de las cuevas, y salvarse de las piedras que caen. Videl ha recobrado la conciencia, y se acerca a ella.

Videl: Por favor, Iz, detente - Piccolo y N°18 se acercan.

Izbet: VAYANSE.

Videl: No nos iremos sin ti, detenlo - ella y Piccolo se le acerca y la toman de las manos, durante unos minutos que parecen horas, Izbet va diluyendo poco a poco la oscuridad, sus alas van desapareciendo, ya cuando sus ojos vuelven a ser blancos, cae desmayada. Videl se agacha al lado de ella - está muy débil, ha perdido mucha sangre, casi no siento su pulso. Piccolo le da una semilla del ermitaño, sus heridas curan inmediatamente, cuando ella despierta no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido. Empiezan a ayudar a todas las mujeres a salir, las cavernas están colapsando, en ese momento aparece Goku, quien con su teletransportación, y guiado por el ki de sus amigos los encontró, viene con Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks… y Mr. Satán, entre ellos sacan a todas sin problemas. De vuelta en el Palacio Celestial.

Sagrada Madre: Gracias a ti y tus amigos, todo resultó bien para nosotras, las mujeres de los otros mundos serán devueltas sanas y salvas, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos, si quieres pueden quedarse con nosotros.

Izbet: Gracias Sagrada Madre, nuestra vida está en la tierra.

Sagrada Madre: Bueno hija mía, lleva nuestra gratitud eterna.

Goku se ofrece para llevarlos a todos a la tierra, pero Izbet se niega.

Izbet: No quiero dejar mi nave acá, nos veremos en la Tierra.

Cuando el resto se acomodan para teletransportarse de vuelta, Videl decide también irse con su maestra, Gohan y Piccolo también irán en la nave.

Videl: Por favor papá, que todo esté listo para cuando volvamos.

En el camino a la Tierra, Piccolo y Videl, les cuentan a Gohan e Izbet lo que pasó, al terminar entre los tres quedan esperando una respuesta de ella.

Izbet: La verdad es que no sé qué pasó.

Gohan: Por casualidad, tu padre no tenía cola de mono.

Ahora es Kaiosama quien habla (todos lo escuchan)

Kaiosama: Tu padre entró a este universo para buscar esclavos, era un demonio, pero tuvo un accidente y quedó mal herido, si no hubiera sido por tu madre, habría muerto, se enamoraron y decidieron casarse. Nadie sabía que heredaste ese tipo de poderes, deberás aprender a controlarlos, sino puede destruirte a ti y a quienes te rodean. Piccolo ¿Podrías llevarla al Templo Sagrado? Hablare con Kamisama para que pueda entrenar allá.

Luego de la boda, Izbet deja todo arreglado en sus empresas, y se va al templo sagrado.

Dende: Hola Izbet, que gusto conocerla, Kaiosama nos contó todo, tenemos una habitación lista para usted.

Izbet: Es un placer y un honor conocerlo Kamisama, le doy infinitas gracias por aceptar que pueda entrenar en su Templo - se inclina.

Dende: No tienes que ser tan formal, dime sólo Dende.

Izbet: Me dicen Iz.

Desde el primer día, Izbet se levanta de noche, y se sienta al borde del Templo a pensar, al principio no le dieron importancia, pero Piccolo nota que ya no tiene esa alegría ni la ironía que le había conocido en el viaje.

Piccolo: Algo le pasa, no está actuando como antes, no logra concentrarse en los entrenamientos.

Dende: Lo he notado, siempre esta pensativa, algo le preocupa ¿Habrá dejado a alguien y eso la tiene así?

Piccolo: No, que yo sepa no tenía amigos, ni familia, fuera de Videl.

Dende: ¿Desde cuándo la nota así?

Piccolo: Desde que volvimos del Planeta Celestial.

Dende: ¿Por qué no le pregunta?

Piccolo: Lo he hecho varias veces, y siempre me dice que nada.

Dende: Intentare conversar con ella mañana temprano.

Piccolo: Casi no ha dormido estos últimos días.

Al otro día, de madrugada.

Dende: Hola.

Izbet: Hola, no quise despertarte tan temprano.

Dende: No te preocupes.

Luego de un momento de silencio.

Dende: ¿Hechas de menos estar en tu vida normal?

Izbet: No, me gusta entrenar, sé que no lo he hecho bien, pero es que… lo hare mejor, lo prometo.

Dende: Disculpa, pero te notó preocupada desde que llegaste, algo o alguien te incomoda acá.

Izbet: No.

Dende: ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Izbet: … siempre pensé que mi padre era un humano normal, ahora descubrí que era un demonio, me contó todo sobre mi madre, pero no sobre él, era el encargado de buscar esclavos en otros universos para su planeta ¿Estará con mamá, o en el infierno? Ahora entiendo porque mis padres me pidieron que quemara sus restos, y sus cenizas mezcladas las esparciera cerca de la cabaña donde vivieron, creo que temían que no pudieran estar juntos en la otra vida.

Dende: Debes estar tranquila, tu padre debe estar en el paraíso con tu madre, se nota que fue una buena persona, por cómo eres tú, y que las quiso mucho a ambas.

Izbet: Gracias, estaré bien, sólo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo.

Piccolo escucha todo, luego de pensar un rato se acerca y le pide a Dende que acompañe a meditar a Izbet, que volverá a la hora de almuerzo, cuando llega le dice a ella que lo siga, después de un rato de volar hacia el sur, llegan a un palacio en medio de un lago.

Piccolo: Hola Uranai Baba.

Uranai Baba: Hola, un gusto tenerlos en mi palacio.

Izbet: Buenas tardes Uranai Baba, soy Izbet Supay - para que me trajo se pregunta.

Un hombre de piel morena, casi tan alto como Piccolo, con una aureola en la cabeza, aparece desde el palacio, mientras se acerca Izbet se pone nerviosa.

Supay: ¿Cómo estas angelito?

Izbet: PAPÁ, pero si estás muerto.

Supay: Se me permitió venir a verte, necesitamos conversar - se van lo más lejos que pueden.

Izbet: Papá, fui al Planeta de mamá, y descubrí que tengo grandes poderes, obviamente heredados de ti… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un demonio?

Supay: Siempre temí que llegará este momento… hice cosas terribles en mi juventud, de las que no me enorgullezco, mi única justificación es que era lo que se esperaba de mí, no conocía otra forma de vivir. Todo cambio cuando llegue al planeta de tu madre, nos enamoramos, pero en ese lugar no nos permitiría estar juntos, así que fuimos a varios planetas, hasta que llegamos a la Tierra, allí ambos podíamos pasar por personas normales, bueno, a no ser por las alas de tu madre, por eso ella no salía casi de la cabaña. La culminación de nuestra felicidad llegó cuando supimos que estabas en camino, pero cuando naciste ella no quiso ir a un hospital, tuvo complicaciones y murió. Siguiendo sus deseos queme su cuerpo, así nadie descubriría que no era humana, como no demostraste tener ninguno de mis poderes, preferí no contarte nada, si tenías una gran fuerza, y habilidades para la lucha, así que por eso de pequeña te entrene, aunque según me contaron - mirando a Piccolo - has desarrollado poderes más grandes de los que yo tuve, no podía suponer que algo así pasaría, pero que más se puede esperar de la hija de un demonio y un ángel. Toma - le pasa algunas hojas - cuando supe que vendrías escribí todo sobre nuestra raza.

Izbet: Gracias, entiendo porque no quisiste decirme nada… no te juzgaré, yo también hice cosas poco santas… ¿Has visto a mamá? ¿Estás en el infierno?

Supay: No angelito, estoy en el paraíso, al cambiar mi vida, y por el amor que les tuve, y que ustedes me tienen, pude ir con tu madre, no te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien, más ahora que vemos que por fin ya no estás sola - ambos se abrazan.

Se acercan a Uranai Baba y Piccolo.

Supay: dirigiéndose a Piccolo - gracias por todo, por favor, cuídela - el namekuseijin asiente con la cabeza.

Izbet: Papá, soy una mujer adulta, sé cuidarme sola.

Supay: Para mí siempre serás mi angelito.

Uranai Baba: Puede quedarse durante un día.

Supay: mirando a su hija - creo que ya no es necesario, o no angelito

Izbet: Llévale mis saludos a mamá, dile que la quiero mucho.

Supay: Ella lo sabe, adiós.

Piccolo e Izbet se despiden de Uranai Baba, quien hace propaganda a ella de sus servicios, en el camino de vuelta va callados, casi al llegar.

Izbet: Gracias.

Piccolo: Espero que ahora puedas entrenar como corresponde, y no hacerme perder mi tiempo.

Izbet: Como diga "Sensei" Piccolo jajajajajaja.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo? - pero ya había aumentado su velocidad para llegar antes al Templo. Ha vuelto a ser la misma, piensa sonriendo.

Luego de eso pudo Izbet concentrarse, y vuelve a su carácter de siempre, divirtiéndose al sentir las reacciones que provoca cuando entrenando su ropa se rompe "accidentalmente" en ciertas partes, dejando ver su ropa interior, o cuando al meditar les hizo creer que se había dormido. Una vez cuando estaba por perder una pelea con Piccolo, se hizo la desmayada, y cuando se acerca para ayudarla, ella le sonríe…

Izbet: Caes muy fácil en mis eng… - no alcanza a decir nada más, porque él la suelta, y se golpea en el piso - AMARGADO…

Ya al año, Izbet debe dejar el Templo, pero antes quiere dejarles un recuerdo, así que aunque Piccolo no está de acuerdo, logra que todos se saquen una foto, que luego hará pasar a relieve para ella.

Izbet: De verdad la he pasado muy bien con ustedes, los echaré de menos.

Dende: Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Piccolo: Si quieres podríamos entrenar de vez en cuando.

Izbet: Me encantaría seguir viniendo, así también puedo seguir practicando su idioma, Dende, y me puedes seguir contando de tu gente. Nos vemos… el próximo sábado entonces.

En el cumpleaños de Izbet, Bulma y los demás deciden organizarle una fiesta sorpresa, en una isla privada, todo un fin de semana de diversión. Bulma le presenta a Yamcha, con la esperanza que pueda pasar algo entre los dos, cuando le pregunta qué le había parecido, Izbet respondió que era un jovencito simpático, pero que a ella la gustan los hombres más maduros, el Maestro Rochi aparece atrás de ella, y le toma los senos, por fin una mujer que tiene buen gusto dijo, antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada ella puso sus ojos negros, y le golpea la cara al Maestro con sus alas, no vi venir esto, dice al ver las marcas que le quedaron. En ese momento llegan Dende y Mr. Popó así que, muy digna, se va a conversar con ellos. Esa noche, la última del fin de semana, hacen una gran fogata, lejos de la que como siempre está Piccolo, Izbet se acerca a él.

Izbet: Ya es más fácil para mí moverme, ahora que siento los ki, quería pedirte un favor muy especial… considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres?

Izbet: ¿Puedo tocar tu rostro? Quiero saber cómo eres…

Piccolo: Hummm…

Izbet: Por favor…

Piccolo: Esta bien.

Lentamente le toca la cara, vaya eres tal cómo te imaginaba, comenta… sigue a su cabeza, y le quita el turbante - no tienes cabello… y estas son… tus antenas - por la posición en que queda, sus caras están muy cerca una de la otra, y entonces… un grupo de atacantes aterriza, son terroristas, que al saber que está la dueña de la Corporación Capsula, deciden secuestrarla para cobrar rescate… fue una bataola, los secuestradores tienen que huir para que no los entreguen a la policía. Esta fiesta es genial, decían los sayayins mayores, contentos de haber podido "entretenerse" un momento.

Pasados 10 años, Izbet siente su cuerpo cansado, al ir al médico descubre que ha desarrollado una enfermedad incurable a la sangre, cuando está por morir, con ella están los que se han vuelto sus mejores amigos, Mr. Popó, Piccolo, y Dende.

Izbet: Gracias por estar acá, han sido mis mejores amigos en estos años.

Dende: Por favor… descansa.

Izbet: No te preocupes, no tengo miedo a morir, desde que los conocí mi vida ha sido increíble, he pasado muchos momentos alegres, te acuerdas Piccolo, cuando estuvimos casados…

Piccolo: Prometiste no decirlo nunca…

Izbet: Y ahora con que puedes amenazarme ¿Con matarme? Ya no me queda mucho… gracias por todo amigos, espero haber sido una buena amiga para ustedes, Mr. Popó, y Dende; y una buena compañera de entrenamiento para ti, Piccolo.

Piccolo: Eres mi mejor amiga.

Izbet: Piccolo…yo te… - muere en paz y tranquilidad.

Algunos años más tarde, Izbet está a la entrada del infierno, cuando llega Piccolo.

Piccolo: Debí suponer que estarías acá, no sentí tu ki en el paraíso.

Izbet: Ese lugar no era para mí, Enma Kaio Sama me mando para allá, pero me aburrí como ostra, fui a conversar con él, pero como se demoró en atenderme, conté chistes de ogros, sólo por eso me mando acá hasta que me disculpe con él… no tiene sentido del humor… - gracias Uranai Baba, tenías razón, Piccolo terminaría en el infierno, y yo lo esperaría siempre, pensó.

Piccolo: A todo esto ¿Qué me quisiste decir el día que pasaste al otro mundo?

Izbet: YOOOO - que hago… gotita en la frente

Piccolo: Si, tú.

Izbet: A… verdad - que digo - … yo… solo quería decirte que… esperaba que nos encontráramos acá, eso.

Piccolo: Hummm - al final sonríe, y le acaricia la mejilla con su mano - me alegra que estés conmigo - valió la pena este tiempo en el infierno sólo por esto, piensa Izbet - Entremos.

Así ambos seres, hijos de demonios, estarán en el infierno, juntos, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

FIN


End file.
